


Voiceless

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gags, Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro is a bad guy, Submissive Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Voiceless Lance, broken lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, the new head of the Zarkon Family, has finally got something that will lead to his triumph over the Voltron Family and end them once and for all.Kinktober 2018 Day 13: Gags





	Voiceless

Drool slides down his chin as the sound of slapping skin fills the air.  Muffled groans come from the boy as his body is overloaded with pleasure.  Cum splatters the ground underneath him once more, adding to the already large puddle.

There’s a grunt from above him as hot seed is shot in his ass.  The large cock is pulled out, allowing the cum to gush out before a large plug is put in it’s place, keeping the cum in.  “Be a good boy while I’m gone and maybe I’ll let you have a bath,” the man sneers down at the totally spent boy underneath him.  The man walks out of the room, laughing to himself and leaves the boy tied up in the dark room.

Once the footsteps fade away, the boy breathes a sigh of relief.   _He’s gone!  I’ll be able to rest.  And I might even get a bath._  He laughs, though it’s a struggle with the gag in.   _Like that’ll happen. I’ll probably just be sprayed off again.  Or he’ll knock me out so I can’t enjoy it._

His jaw aches from being forced open around the gag.  He’s parched from not being able to eat or drink anything.  His body quivers, tired of being pulled in the taut position he’s in now.  He’s laid over some sort of bench, his legs tied so they’re spread apart.  His arms are pulled to the side and tied just as tightly as his legs are.  Under his chest and abdomen, extending down to right below his crotch is a hole, exposing him.  Clamps have been placed on his nipples and his cock hangs, finally able to stay somewhat soft.

Experimentally, he works his tongue against the ball of the gag and tastes plastic.  Grimacing the best he can, he tries to loosen the gears on either side.  Unfortunately, he has no luck.  Turning his head, he lays it down, tired of holding it up.  The gag digs in to his cheek and jaw, making him angle his head so the lower part of his face isn’t pressed on anything.

 _How long has it been since I’ve been here?  A week?  A month?  Longer?  How long has it been since I was able to talk?  What does my voice sound like?_  Realizing that he can’t remember what his own voice sounds like, he begins to cry.  Muffled cries come from behind the gag, making him cry even more since he still can’t tell what he sounds like.  

He wants to scream.   _It’s not fair!  Why am I even here?_  He tries to wrack his brain to figure out what’s going on, but cannot come up with anything.  All he can remember is what _he_ told him.

********************

_“You know why you’re here?  Because you’re mine.”_

_Unable to answer, he looks up at the man standing above him._

_“Because you’re mine, that means that your only thoughts should be of me._

*******************

 _That’s right, I’m here because I belong to him._  His eyes start to glaze over.

 _No!_   _That’s just what he wants me to think!  I belong to nobody!_  The glaze retreats and he begins struggling against his bonds.

 _There’s no escape.  There’s no way to leave.  He’s made sure that I can’t leave because I belong to him.  He won’t let his possessions go that easily._  He goes lax, not fighting anymore.   _If I just do as he says, he’ll bathe me.  He’ll feed me.  He’ll love me!_

_But...freedom!_

_There is NO freedom.  There is only HIM._  His eyes glaze over once more, his body fully lax on the bench.

A door opens.  “I see you’ve calmed down.”

He turns his eyes up to the man, watching him passively.   _If I listen, he’ll reward me._

“Let’s see what you’ve learned.”  The man reaches down and removes the gag.  “Why are you here?”

Working his jaw and clearing his throat, he tries to answer.  “Be-because you brought me here,” he answers raspily.

“Good.  Why did I bring you here?”

Wracking his brain, he can only think of one thing.  “I st-stole something from you.”  His throat burns from the dryness.  

“What did you steal?”

“P-papers.”

“And where did you hide those papers?”

“I-I gave them t-to my h-hacker.  Sh-she probably g-gave them to th-the boss.”

“Good.  Now, what is your purpose here?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Your purpose is to think only of me.”

He gives no answer, unsure of how to answer.   _Think only of him…_

“Your voice got you in trouble once, I’m not going to let it happen again.  This gag is going to become your best friend.  And then we’ll have to think of a more...permanent solution.  But for now, this gag will do.”

The gag is strapped back around his head, giving him a sense of relief.   _Ah, it was my voice that caused trouble.  It should be muffled and taken away so it doesn’t happen again._

“I promised you a bath if you were good, didn’t I?  Well, let’s go.”

He’s untied and lifted off the bench, hanging limply in the man’s arms.  He’s carried to an unknown location and gently put in a warm bath.  His sweat and cum is gently washed off before he’s taken out, dried off, and placed on a cushion on the floor.  Propped up against a wall, he watches as the man walks out of the room only to reappear with a plate and cup in his hands.  The man places them down near the cushion.

“I will take your gag off so you can eat, but if you so much as utter one sound I’m putting the gag back on, food completely chewed and swallowed or not!”  The man unclips the gag at the warning and places it on the ground next to the food.  “Eat.”

Leaning forward, he quickly scarfs down the food and gulps the water down.  When he’s done, he looks up at the man expectantly.

“Put your gag back on.  That’s all you’re getting today.  Tomorrow you’ll get more.”  The man doesn’t move from his seat on the couch.

Strapping the gag back on, he watches the man.   _I was lucky that he allowed me food after my voice made such trouble._

“You will never be allowed in this room again; your room is the one you were just in.  That’s all you deserve.  While you’re here, I’ll explain the rules to you.  That gag is to always be on unless you are eating or drinking something that I’ve offered you.  When the time comes that I get rid of your voice completely is when you won’t have to wear the gag all the time.  You are to crawl on your hands and knees because you are lower than me and need to stay that way.  You will do whatever I tell you to do, even if I tell you to end your life.”

He nods his head.   _His words are absolute; I must please him._

“Get out of my sight.  Go back into your room.”  The man waves him away, so he crawls back to his room.

The door is closed and locked, but there’s a little flap that he can fit through.  Once he’s in, a metal sheet slides down, locking him in the room.  There’s lights now, allowing him to see the room has been cleaned and everything has been removed except for one small box.

“Can you hear me?”  The man’s voice crackles over the intercom.

He nods.

“Good.  In that box is where you are to deposit the cum I generously give to you.  Make sure you treasure it.  Squat over it and take the plug out.  Don’t move until all the cum drips from your slutty ass.”

Moving into position, he pulls the plug out of him and waits.  He feels the cum beginning to drip out of his ass and into the box.  He doesn’t know how long he’s been there, but by now his thighs are shaking with exhaustion.  Not feeling anymore drip out, he falls to his knees and waits.

********************

Watching through the screen, he watches his perfect pet wait for what to do next.

“Shove the plug back in your ass and go sit in a corner.  I’ll send something in to play with you.”  Cutting off the intercom, he turns to where one of his men is working.  “Is it ready?”

“Almost, Sir.”

“Good.  I’ll send it to them soon enough, and they’ll know they’ve lost this fight.”   _Hah!  When they see their strong sharpshooter being broken like this, they’ll be easy to take down.  And then, I’ll bring them all here to see what the fruits of their labor has sown._

“Sir, it’s ready.”

“Send it.  I want them to know that their great sharpshooter, Lance McClain, is now nothing but a broken toy, a cockslut completely devoted to me.”

“Yes, Shirogane-sama.”

Turning back to watch his pet, he smirks darkly.   _I, the great Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane, have won this game!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little dark...I just had to do that here. Let me know what you think! Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
